Under her tears
by entre nos mots
Summary: Vous l'attendiez toutes et tous ! La voici enfin la suite d'une lueur caline! 10 ans après... C'est comme une première rencontre... Un dernier souvenir? Pas une mort vaine en tout cas. Mais je ne suis pas mort!
1. Chapter 1

Qui aurait cru que ce jour serai le plus parfait de leur vie… Mais n'étais ce pas censé être le plus parfait d'une vie ? Et du matin jusqu'au soir tout avait été sublime, réellement.

Pourtant tout au fond de lui il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Un jour magnifique… Il y avait de cela 10 ans.

-Père, lança une petite voix, que faites vous ?

Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard vairon de sa fille.

-Je regarde de vielles photos ma douce.

-Puis je vous tenir compagnie ?

La fillette était étrange, ne serait ce que physiquement, avec ses longs cheveux aux racines blondes platines et aux pointes ébènes, le reste étant un dégradé naturel de l 'un à l'autre, ses yeux vairons : le premier gris acier dur et froid, le second vert émeraude doux et profond, son visage aristocratique et son corps élancé.

-Bien sûr viens t'installer près de moi.

Autant que moralement. Ses idées saugrenues, son caractère lunatique et totalement imprévisible, ses raisonnements troublants et son intelligence peu commune voir hors norme.

-C'est tante Hermione si je ne m'abuse… Regardez comme elle à l'air heureuse à coté de cet homme près de vous ! Quand était ce ?

Cet homme, Harry bien sûr. Comment désigner un homme que l'on ne connaît pas.

-Qu'il est beau, ajouta t'elle à son intention, il me ressemble un peu… Vous ne trouvez pas ? Qui est ce ?

-C'est l'homme que j'ai épousé il y a 10 ans. Tu étais toute petite à l'époque. Regarde. Tante Hermione te tiens dans ses bras.

Si Griffon et à la fois si serpent.

-Epousé ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vit il pas à nos coté ?

-Il n'y est pas autorisé, il faut attendre que tu ais au moins 16 ans, ma douce.

-Pourquoi cela Père ?

-Il est trop imprévisible et je préfèrerais éviter un quelconque accident et pour cela il faut que tu étudies avec beaucoup d'assiduité à Poudlard. C'est compris ?

-Oui Père, souri la fillette. Mais attendez… Cela veut dire qu'il aussi mon Père alors !

La rentrée serai pour elle dans un mois et demi, le 7 septembre : date de son anniversaire. Peut être irait elle à Serdaigle.

-C'est exact.

Draco sentit une boule noué dans sa gorge, longtemps il avait voulu attendre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle, la peur au ventre et finalement tout c'était passé avec une banalité et une sérénité qu'il aurait pu qualifier de terrifiante s'il n'avait pas s'agit de sa fille.

-Pourrais je le rencontrer avant d'aller à Poudlard ?

Le blond fut surpris par cette demande, après tout tel père telle fille non ? Même si biologiquement parlant elle était la fille d'Hermione… La Hermione du futur…

-Je ne sais pas… Je t'emmènerais demain avec moi si tu le souhaites.

-C'est lui que tu retrouve chaque Dimanche ?

Retrouver n'était peut être pas le mot qu'il fallait employer… Chercher par contre.

Il acquiesça.

-Il me faut absolument une nouvelle robe ! Je ne peux me présenter à lui ainsi, s'alarma t'elle.

Malfoy avant Potter. Les gènes se transmettaient si facilement, on aurai cru entendre Draco au même âge.

-Mais il ne t'a jamais vu, pour lui n'importe laquelle de tes robes sera nouvelle n on ?

-Pitié Père, ce n'est qu'un moyen parmi d'autre de canaliser mon angoisse.

-Dans ce cas, en avant ! De toute manière il te reste quelques affaires pour Poudlard.

L'ex serpentard du se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd lorsque sa file cria de contentement.

Dimanche, 15h04

-Reste là lui intima gentiment son père, je reviens.

Et il laissa là la jeune fille dans sa nouvelle robe havane aux doux rubans grenats. Ils avaient encore fait des folies dans les rues de Londres, dépensant en vêtements, chaussures, coiffure laissant la fillette moins angoissé. Mais désormais elle fixait avec une horreur grandissante la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle allait rencontrer le fameux amour de son Père. Celui là même qui l'avait obnubilé chaque jour dès qu'elle s'absentait. Ses regards vides et vagues lui étaient adressés, ses sourires tristes et ses gestes mélancoliques… aussi. Merlin, et si lui ne voulait pas la voir ?

Ses petits souliers claquaient nerveusement sur le lino et ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle attendit que son père lui ouvre. Ce qui arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Mr Malfoy je vous propose d'attendre encore un peu, elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

-Elle a le droit de le voir, au moins une fois. De plus je serai des plus vigilent.

-Au début oui, mais avec le temps.

-Docteur, ne l'ai je pas été ces 10 dernières années ?

-Si mais…

-Votre retenue n'a pas lieu d'être je vous l'assure, conclu l'ancien serpentard agacé.

-Dans ce cas je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à refuser votre offre.

Et le médecin s'éclipsa.

Draco tendit une main secourable à sa fille qui l'accepta avec classe et dignité.

Et en une poignée de seconde elle passa du couloir de l'hôpital à une explosion de couleur. L'illusion trompa tous ses sens : une magnifique et gigantesque étendue d'herbe se profilait à perte de vue embaumant l'air d'un parfum frais et vivant. Le ciel d'un azur éternel et quasi sans nuage et le soleil éclatant et réchauffant l'atmosphère rendaient l'endroit magique.

Une vaste étendue d'eau plus bleu encore que le ciel s'étendait plus en contrebas et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Lui, cet ange, dans ce paradis, quoi de plus naturel ?

Elle l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil, assis sur une chaise ce qu'il y a de plus banal, la tête tournée vers ailleurs, ses cheveux corbeaux si fins, son visage innocent et pure, ses yeux perdu dans le vague.

Ce fut son Père qui amorça la première approche.

-Harry mon ange, l'interpella t'il, je suis là.

Le susnommé frissonna mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Je t'ai amené Celestia notre fille, tu te souviens d'elle ?

Toujours aucune réaction, la plus jeune tenta sa chance.

-Je suis Celestia, enchanté. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard mais je n'ai appris votre existence que tardivement.

La fine silhouette daigna se retourner pour lui adresser un regard d'une profondeur abyssale.

-Il est toujours difficile de se présenter à une personne dont on ignore l'existence. Inutile de me présenter des excuses.

Draco eu un pâle sourire, il avait l'air bien aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes vraiment beau, plus que sur la photo je trouve, continua la cadette.

-Cet endroit est incroyable n'est ce pas ? Enchaîna le brun avec entrain.

Prise au dépourvu elle opina.

-Il manque des fleurs pourtant, où sont elles ? Demanda t'il soudain en se levant, faisant basculer sa chaise. Il faut tout brûler et recommencer, alors le ciel sera rouge.

Il émit un petit hoquet semblable à un rire puis se calma.

-Quel âge as tu ? Demanda t'il en fixant ses pupilles d'adultes à celles de la petite fille.

-Bientôt onze ans.

Le blond resta spectateur devant cette scène, prêt à intervenir à chaque instant, mais invariablement son esprit se déconnecta et parti plus loin à la recherche de souvenirs heureux comme ce jour il y a 10 ans, le jour de leur mariage.

Le 19 mai, sous le soleil de Toscane, avec ses villas grandiose et branlantes qui offrait aux villages reculés un charme exotique et tentateur.

La fête avait été grandiose et pourtant à comité réduit, à peine une vingtaine de personnes.

Ron et Blaise avait annoncé leur propre fiançailles ainsi que leur choix pour la mère porteuse de leur futur enfant, ce fut évidemment Hermione qui répondit avec humour que finalement elle serait la mère de tous les gosses de ses riches amis.

Il sentit soudain le regard de son homme peser sur lui et revint à la réalité. Il était assis à coté de sa fille brune et blonde à la fois, ses yeux pétillaient de malice alors qu'il racontait comment il fallait faire tourner Rusard, le concierge, en bourrique ou encore faire semblant d'avoir peur du maître des cachots.

-Severus est son parrain mon ange, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse lui faire intentionnellement peur un jour.

-Crois tu que Lui avait une filleul ?

-Je viens de te le dire chéri.

-Mais non, pas lui, Lui. Cet Homme.

Il caressa sa cicatrice d'un air absent. Evidemment il parlait du Lord Voldemort.

-Il n'était pas un homme Harry.  
Ce dernier commença à rire comme un idiot. Puis brusquement il se leva et se planta devant son mari les pupilles dilatées, les iris flamboyantes.

-Peut être était il le seul homme, abruti ! Comment être plus rapide, plus malin, le manque d'information, toujours parfait.

Il avait hurlé les premiers mots et murmuré les derniers. Il s'agrippa au blond et reporta son poids sur lui.

Celestia était immobile, toujours au sol, observant avec attention.

-Je vais planter de la lavande brune, comme elle (1). Non, non, non, tout brûler, ne rester plus rien…

Puis il repoussa Draco et s'assit près de sa fille.

-On joue tous les deux ?

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, deux heures de jeux plus incongrus et idiots les uns que les autres. De complicité parfois, d'incompréhension souvent. Et il fallu repartir. Ce fut un peu brutal, la fillette pleura au début mais lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras protecteur l'enserrer et une voix suave la rassurer elle se calma.

-Tu es la fleur de ce jardin ma belle Celestia, et tes corolles ont illuminé ma vie toute entière. Finalement de nous deux je suis le plus fautif de vous abandonner ainsi.

Et il parti à nouveau, toute raison envolé.

Les deux Malfoy quittèrent rapidement Sainte Mangouste pour retourner à leur manoir. La soirée se passa dans le silence le plus totale et ils se couchèrent sans un mot dans leur chambre respective.

Vers 2h du matin la cadette quitta son lit à la recherche d'un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et à la lueur d'une bougie elle décrocha et admira l'une d'elle.

-Je te le promet Père, je deviendrais la plus grande médicomage de tous les temps et Papa pourra vivre avec nous tous les jours de la vie.

Et plus jamais elle ne verrai ce regard triste chez le magnifique homme blond.

Et plus jamais elle n'aurait peur de son nouveau papa.

Et plus jamais il ne dirai des choses étranges sur la mort.

Et plus jamais…

Et plus jamais.

C'était le rêve d'une enfant qui

Tenait dans sa main la photo de ses papas qui

Pleuraient de joie

Sous une arche de fleurs.

C'était la promesse d'une enfant

Face au destin auquel elle avait contribué

Sans le savoir.

C'est la vengeance d'une enfant

Contre

Son

Chagrin

De

Petite

Fille

Qui

Découvre

A

10

ans

pourquoi

son

papa

ne

la

prend

pas

dans

ses

bras

…

Parce qu'il n'est pas là

Mais tout ça changera.

C'est l'espoir d'une enfant

Qui attend de grandir comme il faut

Et de savoir ce qu'il faut

Pour changer son monde de petite fille.

**Voilà !!**

**La suite de ****une lueur caline**** est enfin là. Pfiou ! Je suis morte… Il m'a fallu presque deux heures pour tout taper… Moi qui pensait que ça serai un peu plus long… **

**Alors pour la suite des réjouissance… Car vous ne pensiez pas que je vous laisserez ainsi n'est ce pas ? Bon alors… Il s'avère que, à la base, ce n'était qu'une séquelle. D'ailleurs s'en est une… Mais il va y avoir une suite… Qui viendra je l'espère la semaine prochaine mais comme je suis vraiment pas doué avec mon clavier j'aurai peut être du retard… Là par exemple je suis hyper sympa parce que j'ai failli avoir une énorme flême… mais j'ai pensé très fort à vous et ça m'a donné du courage. Donc, il va y avoir encore une suite qui ne sera pas sous le signe Harry/Draco pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sera l'histoire de Celestia…Bien sûr comme ce sont ses pères il y aura forcément quelques chapitre sur eux… Mais bon… Que je suis bavarde ce matin… Bref… J'espère que l'on se verra la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre de… J'ai pas encore trouvé son nom … Se sera la surprise… en attendant le pitit bouton à gauche vous appel vous hypnotise et vous cliquez comme par magie dessus.**

**Ps : lus j'ai des review plus j'ai de courage… Bouh, c'est honteux le chantage… Mais c'est pour une bonne cause non ? **


	2. The suite eh oui elle est là

1Er jour, la gare de King Cross grouillait de monde en ce 3 septembre, autant d'élèves, de parents, de cris de chouettes

1Er jour, la gare de King Cross grouillait de monde en ce 3 septembre, autant d'élèves, de parents, de cris de chouettes. Ce serait bientôt son monde.

-Bon, c'est ici que je dois te laisser, s'écria Draco pour couvrir le bruit.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Embarrassé et nerveuse elle le réprimanda gentiment.

-Père vous allez me mettre en retard en plus de froisser mes vêtements.

-Le manoir sera bien vide sans toi.

-Je suppose que Papa aura d'autant plus de visite ainsi.

Le train siffla bruyamment couvrant toutes les conversations : c'était le signe du départ imminent.

-Une dernière chose Père, quel maison pensez vous que l'on va me répartir ?

-Seul le Choixpeau le sait. Allez monte. C'est l'heure.

Après une séparation riche en émotion la jeune fille commença à chercher un compartiment vide.

Malheureusement pour elle tous étaient déjà remplis à rabord d'élève frétillant d'impatience, juste impatient ou simplement soulagé de retourner « chez eux ». Lorsqu'elle passa au dernier wagon son chemin fut encombré par… un dos, et une tête blonde.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ?

Visiblement leur détenteur n'était pas de bon poil. Une voix féminine lui répondit :

-Je suis Alianor de Parkinson.

Célestia pouffa de rire ce qui fit que tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient cinq en tout, trois du coté d' « Alianor » et deux du coté du blond.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? L'accosta brutalement la jeune fille en face.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de « De » devant Parkinson. Ce sont des nouveaux riches qui se prennent pour des nobles en appliquant les vielles traditions (1).

-Qui es-tu, Gamine, pour dire cela ?

Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, la jeune fille aux yeux vairons fixa son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne son regard du sien, ce qui ne mit que quelques minutes.

-Si tu ne sais pas me regarder en face c'est que je n'ai pas à te dire mon nom.

Et elle s'engouffra traînant les deux inconnus devant elle dans le dernier compartiment libre.

-Eh bah, oua ! s'exclama le blond à côté d'elle. Quelle répartie !

-Merci je m'entraîne beaucoup avec Père. C'est très efficace.

L'autre, assis en face ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette incartade.

-Et pourquoi nous as-tu aidé, sans indiscrétion ? Si ça se trouve nous étions en tord.

-Bien sûr et la pimbêche là, elle était assise innocemment à nos place quand tout à coup deux gringalet, ne le prenez pas mal, ont décidé de la virer elle et ses deux gorilles d'amis ?

-Et si malgré ma faible musculature, reprit le premier, j'étais super fort ?

-Je te dirais d'arrêter la moquette c'est pas bon pour les poumon.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Kenji !

Ses cheveux court et très blond, coiffés en pic lui donnaient un air un peu excentrique, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide lui mangeaient presque la moitié du visage, mais ils étaient magnifiques. Svelte et d'allure chétive, il n'en restait pas moins hyperactif.

-On ne donne pas son nom à quelqu'un qui vient de t'insulter ! le reprit presque calmement son, visiblement, ami.

-De 1 je ne l'ai pas insulté, j'ai émit l'hypothèse d'une réponse face à un raisonnement qui frise le ridicule, de 2 si je l'avais insulté, et ce n'est pas ma première occupation comme vous le constaterez durant le voyage, il serait plus-bas-que-terre.

Elle accentua les derniers mots, plus pour l'effet de style que par réel envie.

-Bref, sinon je suis une fille adorable.

-Tu vois le poulpe, cette fille à du tact, ça me plait. C'est pour ça que je lui donne mon nom.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, on ne se connaît pas, pas de familiarité surtout avec un porc-épic.

Le blond resta sans voix puis se tourna vers la seule fille présente et tomba en larme sur son épaule.

-Je suis pas un porc-épic BOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHH !

-Il pleure ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bande de pas gentil ! BOOOOOUUUUUHHHHHH !

-Tu crois pas qu'il sort de la cession psychiatrie de St Mangouste ?

-Non, je l'aurai vu…

En face le garçon lui lança un regard étrange. A sa droite l'autre se releva, vexé.

-T'aurai pu au moins faire semblant de me consoler !

-Oh, moi tu sais je console pas les gens, je les enfonce encore plus, c'est ça qui est drôle.

-Mais, t'es une sadique en fait !

-C'est de famille.

-Et t'es qui toi ?

-Célestia Ophélia Malfoy Potter, mais appelez moi Célestia c'est plus court.

-En effet c'est plus court.

-Au lieu de critiquer présente toi aussi !

-Voltaren Smith.

Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, des yeux bleu-vert. Ses cheveux lui arrivait à la taille en de longue dreadlock super jolies. (2) Il avait un visage un peu rond qui présageait de s'affiner plus tard.

-Tiens, je connais ton père, s'exclama la seule fille, c'est Zaccharia Smith non ?

-Ouais.

-Attends, je viens de tilter mais, ton père… c'est DRACO MALFOY !! S'égosilla le blond.

-Potter. Oui c'est lui.

-Ce mec est le Dieu du Sarcasme et de l'Ironie. Je suis son plus grand fan !

-Quand je vous disais que c'est de famille.

Kenji se mit à genoux et la supplia :

-Pitié devient mon amie, devient mon amie, devient mon amie, devient mon amie, devient mon amie, devient mon amie… s'il te plait.

En face, Voltaren esquissa un sourire tandis que Célestia elle pleurait tellement la situation lui semblait comique.

-Pourquoi pas…

-OUAIS !!(3)

C'est ainsi que Voltaren, Kenji et Célestia firent connaissance. Durant les trois heures de trains qui suivirent ils entretinrent une conversations tellement alimenter que le temps fila à la vitesse de la lumière, les laissant parfois morts de rire ou très sérieux.

Arrivé à Poudlard, leurs yeux considérèrent que le spectacle qui les entourait était plus important que la parlante, aussi se tinrent-ils coi tout le voyage en barque.

-C'est booooo !

J'AI DIT COI, ILS SE TAISENT QUOI !!

-Désolé.

Bref, vint le moment où ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine à craquer et tandis qu'Hermione Granger se levait pour réclamer le silence (SILEEEEEEEEEENCE !! Merci) eux, s'émerveillait encore sous le plafond étoilé qui couvrait cette même salle, insensible au brouhaha qui s'estompa en un millième de seconde.

Un tabouret fut mis en place devant la table des professeurs et l'on y déposa un fatras de tissus informe.

Lorsqu'il fut seul sur l'estrade on commença à distinguer deux yeux et une bouche tandis qu'une voix grâve et millénaire s'en échappa :

_Voici la chanson du Choixpeau,_

_Qui guidera vos pas_

_N'oubliez pas sa voix_

_Car votre chemin il montre du doigt_

_Si patient tu es_

_Ainsi que sensible est gai_

_Poufsouffle t'ouvrira ses bras_

_Jette toi y de ce pas_

_Si de l'intelligence et de la raison_

_Tu ne peux que jurer_

_Alors Serdaigle est ta maison_

_A n'en plus douter_

_Aux serpents qui de nombreuses années furent sombres_

_Serpentard éclairent votre ruse_

_Votre stabilité n'est plus ombre_

_Votre ambition est Muse_

_Et vous Griffondor roi des courageux_

_Méfiez vous de trop de confiance_

_Rappelez vous de la loyauté_

_Quelque en soit le prix à payer_

_Et si les rimes vous déplaises,_

_Malgré mes strophes dernières_

_Pensez que la poésie_

_Est de tous, notre amie_

-La cérémonie de répartition va commencer, Mr Flitwick je vous en pris.

Un sorcier minuscule monta sur un énorme tabouret, lui-même sur une estrade et débuta l'appel.

Au bout d'une heure :

-Mademoiselle Celestia Ophélia Carcan Céline Vivyan Eterna Narcissa…

-Euh, vous pouvez abréger par Celestia Ophélia Malfoy Potter, indiqua la jeune fille penaude.

-Mademoiselle Malfoy Potter, le choixpeau vous attend.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur un tabouret en bois simple comme tous les autres avant elle.

-_Bonjour, belle Celestia. D'avance déjà je connais ta maison car nulle autre que la verte et argent ne peux t'aider. Mais laisse moi encore sur ta tête car je dois te mettre en garde. Ce que tu entreprends est une noble quête mais si tu n'y prend pas garde tu laisseras derrière toi nombreuses preuves qui t'aideront plus qu'un diplôme. Méfie toi aussi du Lion qui dort car il vengera sans savoir le Lord tombé. Pense à ta famille, Dragonne, car c'est eux qui périront les premiers. Je te laisse maintenant rejoindre ta maison : SERPENTARD !_

**Eh oui c'est court et c'est trèèèèèèèèès en retard pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon… Je suis vraiment désolé mais entre mon ordi qui me lache, puis mon changement d'ordi (maintenant j'en ai un dans ma chambre OUAIS) puis ma connection Internet qui se perd dans la nature et après le bac… j'en peu plus T.T**

**Bref… Pleins de malheur… En plus vous avez là la 2eme version de la suite puisque je l'avais déjà écrite sur feuille… mal m'en prit je les ai perdus… BOULET !! Je sais je sais… Sinon je vous promets que la suite arrivera bientôt… pas de date précise cependant… **

**(1)Non je n'aime pas Pansy Parkinson**

**(2)Non je n'aime pas les dreadeux… **

**(3)Non il n'est pas fou…**

**(4)Non j'en ai pas marre d'écrire Non à chaque fois…**

**(5)Non… Mais TA GUEULE… Merci. T.T (je me parle toute seule oui et alors…)**

**(6)Le (4),(5) et (6) ne sont pas dans le texte… Ne les cherchez pas…**

**(7)Review ?**


End file.
